The Secrets of Chris Perry
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for. Better than it sounds. Please Read and Review.UPDATED 5/9/13
1. Chapter 1

**The Secrets of Chris Perry**

**Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Chris Fic and I am willing to accept suggestions of any kind so please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter One**

Keeping his identity was something of high importance if he hoped to accomplish anything. But being in the past with his family was making it get harder and harder to do so.

Chris sat in his small room at P3 fixing his shirt in front of the mirror. Since turning up in the past with no money or identification, it was best to stay there even though he didn't want to get that close to his family. As he looked at himself he let out a chuckle. His chocolate coloured hair was starting to block his vision and this only meant one thing. Time for a hair cut. His mother always made sure that their hair was cut every two weeks because she never wanted any child of hers looking like some rebel hooligan.

_

* * *

A seven year old Wyatt ran into the kitchen with a small wooden box in his hands. Piper, who was busy making dinner didn't happen to see when he came in and hid behind the isle._

_"Mommy." a five year Chris whined as he entered the room._

_"Yes Peanut, what's the matter?" Piper said as she turned around to attend to her son but bumped into someone stooping behind the counter. "Wyatt what are you doing here?"_

_"Wyatt stole my treasure chest." Chris said as he pointed to the wooden box in Wyatt's hand._

_"I did not, I just want to look inside." Wyatt said as he moved behind his mother._

_"But it's mine and he didn't ask."_

_"Yes I did."_

_"No you didn't."_

_"Boys." Piper said after she let out a loud whistle causing both of them to stop their ranting. "I am having the family coming over in a few hours and I would to have dinner done by then, ok."_

_"Yes ma'am." the boys said in unison. As they were about to leave she called out them again._

_"Hold it, not so fast misters. What is today?" Piper said as she walked over to the calendar. "It's the 14th and you know what that means."_

_"Aww mom do we have to?" Wyatt said as he ran a hand through his hair. Personally he didn't have a problem with his long hair._

_"Yes I can't believe I almost forgot. Hair Cutting Day is a very important day."_

_"Mommy why do we need to cut our hair?" Chris asked as he used the back of his hand to brush some hair out of his face._

_"Because you need to see and long hair makes you look like a bunch of rebels when you were born to be gentlemen."_

* * *

He took a sharp inhale. Ever since his mother had passed away, it had always been hard to talk about her with anyone or at times even to think about her. Now he was in the past with her and she didn't even know him. During his time in the past he had tried to separate the two versions of his mother as much as possible. But at times when she would hold Wyatt it would remind him of the one that he miss.

He turned around and gazed around the room. To most people it would seem like it was not fit for anyone one to live in. But to him it was a very close thing to luxury. After Wyatt had taken over, it pushed Chris to go into hiding and in the Resistance a room like this would be shared between 4 maybe even 5 people.

When he had left the Resistance he knew that he had left in the care of a very trustworthy person who had stood by him through it all. He grabbed his pillow and pushed his hand inside the case and pulled out a photo.

It was one of his most happy memories, probably because it was the only time he could remember the three of them being together. Him, Wyatt and Kevin.

"_Chris."_

He heard echoing in his head. It was Phoebe. Taking one more glance at the picture, he stored it away and orbed out.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Paige asked as she grabbed the box of crystals and walked over to her sisters.

"According to the Elders it is. They are interested as much as we are in finding out who Chris really is." Leo said as he gather the Halliwell family heirloom.

"So what exactly is this spell going to do?" Piper asked.

"Well it is going to take us into Chris' mind while he falls into a dream state."

"And it is not going to hurt him is it?" Phoebe asked. Although she wanted to find out about Chris she didn't think that this way was the best way.

"No its not, so is everyone ready." Leo asked as he watched the sisters nod their heads. "Well Phoebe call him."

"Chris." Phoebe said. Not soon later a trail orbs began to fill the room and formed into their future whitelighter.

"You called?" Chris said as he stood in front of the sisters.

"Yes I did. Now Paige." Phoebe said. Chris stood in amazement as he watched what was happening.

"Crystal, circle."

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris said in horror.

"This is for the best." Leo said as he looked Chris is the eye. "Now."

_**We call upon the power of the Warren line**_

_**To help us in this place and time**_

_**To see what lies in Chris' mind**_

_**In hope to seek the answers we hope to find.**_

The Charmed Ones watched as Chris fell down in the crystal circle.

"Is he ok?"

"Yea he is just….." Leo said but was stopped as a golden light engulfed the four causing them to cover their eyes.

As the light died down they open their eyes and saw that they were no longer in the attic but in a dark room filled with doors.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked as she gazed around.

"We are in the mind of Chris Perry."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secrets of Chris Perry**

**Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Chris Fic and I am willing to accept suggestions of any kind so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also flashbacks or memories of Chris will be in italics. Thanks for all those who reviewed.**

**Chapter Two**

_As the light died down they open their eyes and saw that they were no longer in the attic but in a dark room filled with doors._

"_Where are we?" Phoebe asked as she gazed around._

"_We are in the mind of Chris Perry."_

"Wow it is so much different then I thought it would be." Phoebe said as they continued to walk down the endless halls.

"What were you expecting, a room filled with flowers and happy happy?" Paige asked.

"No, just something different. Leo what's with all the doors?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Leo said as he opened one of the doors. The room seemed to be in complete darkness.

"What the hell is this?" Piper asked. Suddenly the left side of the room lit up.

_A small brunette boy ran into what seemed to be a little boy's bedroom hugging a small box in his hands. _

"Is that Chris?" Phoebe asked but was shushed by Leo.

"Be quiet."

_The little boy sat on the bed and seemed to be thinking of how to open the box but couldn't. Suddenly orbs filled the room and formed into a little blonde boy._

"_Gosh Wyatt you scared me." The little boy said as he placed the box in the middle of his lap._

"_Chris you weren't scared cause you can sense me duh." Wyatt said to Chris as he threw his bag on the floor._

Smiles appeared on the faces of the sisters and Leo seeing the handsome little boy their Wyatt was going to become.

"Oh my God look at Wyatt. He's so cute." Phoebe said admiring her nephew.

"Yea and he seems to know Chris." Piper said stating something no else happened to see.

"_I know I just wasn't thinking on that." Chris said turning his attention back to the small box. Wyatt happened to see what his brother was playing with and walked over to him._

"_What's that?" Wyatt asked as he sat on the bed next to him._

"_My hope chest."_

"_Oh, then why can't you open it?" Wyatt asked as Chris gave him an ignorant look._

"_Cause I used it in Magic School to put my new miniature car I finished and Bobby Jones put a spell on it. Now I can't open it up." Chris said throwing the box on the floor._

"_Hey don't get mad at the box because you can't open your box." Wyatt said playing on his brother inferiorities._

"_I can too open the box." Chris said._

"_Yea well prove it." Wyatt said as he folded his arms over his chest. Chris looked at Wyatt then ran over to the box._

"_Ok umm…Magic powers help me now_

_ Another way I don't know how_

_ Give me the power to open my chest_

_ So I could show Wyatt I'm just as good as the rest."_

_Wyatt and Chris watched as a bright light emerged from the box causing the lid to swing open._

"_Congratulations, you just cast your first spell." Wyatt said patting Chris on the back. _

"Oh that was so cute." Paige said as the image faded.

"Where is the image going?" Piper asked as she turned to her ex husband who seemed to be in thought. "Leo?"

"Oh probably back to the center of his mind where all the memories dwell. Come on we got to keep going." Leo said snapping out his trance and started walking out of the room. The sisters exchanged looks and ran after Leo.

"Leo wait up, what's your hurry?" Paige asked as they caught up.

"Don't you see what Chris is doing?" Leo asked as he abruptly turned around.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I mean don't you see. Chris was always envious of Wyatt." Leo said as something began to click in his mind.

"What? Come on Leo that's a bit shallow." Phoebe said.

"Isn't it? I mean that would explain why he came back to the past." Leo said.

"So what you are saying is that Chris came back to hurt Wyatt because he was jealous of him?" Piper said trying to get onto his thought train.

"Yea I mean is there any other explanation."

"Leo they could have just been close friends. Chris didn't even look older then 5 or so." Paige said trying to defend their whitelighter.

"So?"

"They were childhood friends." Phoebe said. "I don't think that Chris would hurt Wyatt based on that memory."

"Unless it wasn't a real memory." Piper said.

"Exactly." Leo said. Suddenly an unfamiliar voice boomed through the room.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." The voice said causing all the other people in the room to turn to the voice. Behind them stood a lanky 5'8 young man with sandy blonde shoulder length hair with brunette highlights running through his hair.

"Who are you?" Leo said as he walked in front of his family taking a protective stance. The young man seemed to chuckled and lifted his head. His green eyes seemed to look so familiar but they couldn't place it.

"Always protected of them were you." He said as he walked towards them.

"I'll ask you again who are you?" Leo asked as he raised his hand in a defensive.

"No need to get physical." The guy said. Phoebe could see that Leo's negativity wasn't getting them anywhere so she decided to intervened.

"Ok don't mind him. I'm Phoebe what's your name?" Phoebe asked as she walked in front of Leo keeping eye contact with the young man. He seemed to have let out a sigh.

"I'm Kevin."

**Ok guys this is a second chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and I hope all you who are reading this will leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secrets of Chris Perry **

**   
Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for. **

** Author's Note: This is my first Chris Fic and I am willing to accept suggestions of any kind so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also flashbacks or memories of Chris will be in italics. Thanks for all those who reviewed.**

**Chapter Three  
**

"_Who are you?" Leo said as he walked in front of his family taking a protective stance. The young man seemed to chuckled and lifted his head. His green eyes seemed to look so familiar but they couldn't place it._

"_Always protected of them were you." He said as he walked towards them._

"_I'll ask you again who are you?" Leo asked as he raised his hand in a defensive._

"_No need to get physical." The guy said. Phoebe could see that Leo's negativity wasn't getting them anywhere so she decided to intervened._

"_Ok don't mind him. I'm Phoebe what's your name?" Phoebe asked as she walked in front of Leo keeping eye contact with the young man. He seemed to have let out a sigh._

"_I'm Kevin."_

The group walked in silence behind Kevin. After finding out his name and being constantly badgered by Leo, he managed to convince them that he was here to see Chris and that he would lead them to him to receive their answers. But everyone knew he was hiding something but no one dared to ask, until now.

"So how do you know Chris?" Phoebe asked causing Kevin to slow down his walking and glance behind at her. He could see that she as well as the others were interested in getting answers but decided to be very vague about them.

"From around." Kevin shrugged as he continued walking. He could hear the loud sigh released from their lips at his reply. "Through Wyatt."

"Wait you know Wyatt too." Piper asked in a bit more cheerful manner. Kevin abruptly stopped and turned around to face them. The emotion on his face was one that made a powerful demon step back.

"Everyone knows Wyatt." Kevin turned around and continued his journey. Suddenly the room they were walking through went dark and a memory began to unfold.

_They were now in a brightly lit, white room with no windows or doors. To the sisters, it seemed strange but Leo recognized it as a training room for magic school. A 13 year old Wyatt seemed to be in deep concentration as his newly conjured energy ball was replicated into three others. Leo, who seemed to be coaching him squinted his eyes at a mini energy ball trying to be formed and let out a sigh which made Wyatt conjure away the balls before him._

"_Wyatt you need to concentrate more." Leo said as he wrote something on the clipboard before him. He watched as his eldest son made a frustrated murmur. "What did you say?"_

"_I'm missing the biggest pool party of the year, of course I can't concentrate." Wyatt replied as he folded his arms in front of him and pouted his lips. "Everyone will be there, even Chris is there."_

"_Yes Wyatt, Chris is there because he doesn't need trying in his powers as much as you do." Leo replied as he wrote something on the clipboard. Wyatt peered over to see what his father was writing but it was pulled back away from his eyes._

"_Why can't I see what you have been writing for the whole session?" _

"_Because…" Leo said as he started to drift off. A familiar look appeared on his face. He was being summoned. "I'll be right back, but you keep practicing." Leo disappeared in a swirl of lights, leaving Wyatt alone. Once Wyatt saw that his father was gone, he turned around and looked at the far corner of the room._

"_You can come out now, he's gone." Wyatt said as he conjured a basketball. Suddenly behind Wyatt in the corner of the room, appeared a 6 year old boy with golden blonde hair which seemed to match Wyatt's._

"_How did you know I was here?" the little boy asked as he slowly walked forward. He watched as Wyatt looked at his white and gold attire._

"_I sensed ya." _

"_You look a bit young for a whitelighter." The boy replied as he stood in front of him. Wyatt seemed to be twice his size and weighed just as much. _

"_I'm a witchlighter," seeing the confusion on the boy's face, he continued, "you know, part witch, part whitelighter." _

_After hearing this, Kevin seemed to ease and grabbed the ball out of Wyatt's hand and began to play a game of pick and throw. The two boys played around unaware of another presence._

"_Whoa you are really good at this. What's you're name?"_

"_Well my name is Kevin, what's yours?" he stood happily in front of Wyatt. He had a gleam in his eye that seemed familiar. _

"_Wyatt, do you go to school here?" Wyatt asked as he passed the ball to Kevin. He stopped._

"_No, I go to school in Elderland, I live there too." Wyatt looked at Kevin with an astonished look on his face; a boy living in elderland, he was there for a few hours every week and he hated it._

"_What? Are you on some kind of training?" Wyatt asked. "Do you have any powers?"_

"_Um…I don't know if I have any powers." Kevin replied shamefully. "I can't use em." _

"_Ok, well I gotta get going, my dad's calling me. You need a lift back up there?" Wyatt asked as he grabbed Kevin's and orbed out._

"Does that answer your question?" Kevin started walking again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around; it was Leo.

"What were you doing up there?" Leo asked.

"It's a training room, I was drawn there from the heavens by Wyatt."

"Why did you live in the heavens, are you elder or whitelighter?" Kevin didn't want to reveal anything more than he had did by his careless slip of tongue, so he continued walking. "Hey we are talking to you." Piper said as they started walking behind him to catch up.

Well guys this is the third chapter, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed before and I urge you to review this chapter, tell me what you think. Some people asked me what is happening to Chris during this whole time...in due time. Well review and tell me what you THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secrets of Chris Perry **

**  
Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for. **

**Author's Note: This is my first Chris Fic and I am willing to accept suggestions of any kind so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also some of you pointed out something in the last chapter so I went back and noticed that I had uploaded the wrong document, don't worry it isn't much of a change. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

It seemed like they had been walking in circles and the tension was beginning to build up. The sisters had yet to find out anything useful about Chris or even about their mystery tour guide.

Seeming to be able to read their mind Kevin suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Phoebe asked. Kevin simply smiled but hid it from everyone in the room. He turned.

"We are resting, we will find Chris soon enough but now you need to rest." Kevin waved his hand and five chairs materialized in the midst of the group. Leo looked at the chairs then back at Kevin who shrugged.

"You're a conjurer." Kevin didn't answer but just sat down. Seeing it safe the sisters followed the suit and eventually Leo did the same.

"My feet are killing me." Paige said as she slipped off her high heals. Phoebe snickered.

"Next time where suitable work shoes." Paige playfully hit her sister. The group basically sat in silence. Leo seemed to be trying to sense something but no one knew what. Suddenly Kevin broke the silence.

"Why don't you guys trust Chris?" The sisters turned towards Kevin.

"Should we trust him, he hasn't really been honest with us from the beginning." Piper stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"He's not suppose to be honest you have to keep secrets when you're from the future." Kevin screamed causing everyone even Kevin to look shock at the young man. "Oh no."

"What the hell was that?" Leo asked. The group felt that familiar feeling as they were being pulled into another memory.

* * *

_A more familiar Chris stood in a cavern pacing the surroundings. Suddenly orbs filled the room as a figure appeared behind him. It was Leo in his elder robes. Chris turned and looked at Leo. No words were exchanged._

"I know Chris."

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Chris turned back breaking contact. Leo walked slowly towards Chris and tried to touch him but he moved from his touch as if it burned._

"_I just came to…"_

"_You came to what? Wish me good luck? Leo you never gave a damn so don't come down her from your mighty perch and start acting like you do." Leo took a sharp intake. He was hurt. _

"_We would like to know the full extent of your plan." Leo said regaining his composure. Chris looked at him as if he had grown an extra head and spat out._

"_We?"_

"_The other elders and I. We have been observing you and would like to know so we could go over the consequences." Chris stopped pacing._

"_What the hell happened to you? Your son is the ruler of the underworld and all you could thing about is the freaking consequences." Chris said in a low voice. "I'm going to be honest with them." Leo eyes widened._

"_You can't." Chris laughed. _

"_After all these years you want to come and tell me what to do and not to do."_

"_You are not suppose to honest, you're suppose to keep secrets when you are from the future." Chris straightened. "Your mother…" Leo was unable to finish his statement because he was sent flying through the air by a telekinetic throw. Chris ran over to him and towered over Leo he bent down. _

"_You lost the right to talk about my mother the day you let her die. I'm going to save your precious son with or without your help." Chris said as he angrily orbed out._

* * *

The image disappeared from before them. Leo seemed to be in a trance. He knew Chris, he… 

"Was Chris mother a charge of mine?" Kevin nodded. "Is that why he hates me?" Kevin didn't answer. "What happened?"

"His mother was dying. His mother was in his arms when he was 14 and she was dying. He screamed your name out but you didn't come. You simply didn't think it was important."

* * *

In the real world Chris Perry was knocked out on the floor of the attic. Suddenly a portal had opened on the wall beside him. Out of the portal stepped a familiar figure. Just as he had predicted the young witchlighter was defenseless and the sisters was no where in sight. He stopped and looked around; the attic was just as he remembered. He walked over to the Book of Shadows and placed it in his right hand. Looking straight ahead he saw what he was looking for. 

"Tsk tsk what have you gotten yourself into this time," the man said as he walked over to Chris, "its time to go Christopher." Without thinking, the man threw Chris over his shoulder and walked with him through the portal.

* * *

Having received this new information, the group walked in silence; Kevin leading with Phoebe and Paige directly behind and Leo and Piper trailing behind. Every now and again she would place a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked, he didn't look down at her but she could imagine what he was feeling, they all could. No one dared to ask anything else because they were afraid of what they would find out. 

Kevin felt sorry for the group but they had asked for this, no one volunteered to give it to them.

**Well there is the next chapter I hope I didnt keep you waiting too long please review. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secrets of Chris Perry **

**  
Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for. **

**Author's Note: This is my first Chris Fic and I am willing to accept suggestions of any kind so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Sorry for taking so long to update, one word, SCHOOL. Well all of my SBA's are done so I have a lighter load of work for now so I decided to update. Thanks to all of you who stayed with me this far. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, ruler of all evil, all-mighty twice blessed. _How can someone so powerful feel so weak? _Since the moment Chris came back he could sense him. Yet he hadn't made a move to get him.

_What could have made him come back? _He thought as a demon shimmered into the room knocking him out of his thoughts. Wyatt straightened up in his chair.

"Lord Wyatt the vampire clan outside Dunsburge had been taken care of." The demon said as he knelt down on one knee. A smirk appeared on Wyatt's face.

"Excellent. So have you found out what the Resistance had been up to lately?" The demon shook his head.

"Activity had been very low, maybe they are getting tired of fighting?" Wyatt laughed.

"Maybe you maybe right."

* * *

Leo always thought being a whitelighter was a gift. And from the moment he made the choice to be one he had always promised himself that he always use his powers when needed. How much could he have changed with time? 

"So Kevin, how old are you?" Paige asked as they stopped in front of a black door. Kevin seemed to be a bit distracted as he looked at the door. "Kevin."

"I'm 17." The group let out a gasped. "I know look very small for my age. That happens a lot in the future."

"Was I always so mean to Chris?" Leo asked in a soft voice being half afraid of the answer. Kevin looked at him and let out a sigh.

"No not always." Suddenly the door before them opened and they were in another memory.

_A young Chris sat on the steps of the Halliwell manor with a spiderman helmet in his hands. _

"How old is he?"

"6"

_Suddenly some orbs filled the doorway behind him and formed into a Leo, who had his elder robes in his hands._

Leo took in a sharp breath. Kevin prayed that he didn't call him son.

_He seemed to notice the little boy sitting on the steps and slowly sat besides him. _

"_Hey buddy what are you doing out here?" Leo asked as he ruffled Chris' hair. The little boy kept gazing out into the street._

"_Waiting for Wyatt." Chris answered in a little voice. Leo nodded his head. _

"_I thought you guys were suppose to go riding together by the park." Chris nodded his head. "Then why aren't you there?"_

"_Because of Bobby Dylan." Chris looked down at his helmet. "He said that its not fun to ride with someone who has training wheels cause they slows you down." _

"_And Wyatt still went with them?" Leo asked surprised. _

"_I begged him to go because I knew how much he wanted to go." Leo stared at his younger son. "He promised to teach me on his bike when he got back." _

"_Oh, why don't I teach you?" Chris looked up at his father skeptical. "What?"_

"_Can you even ride a bike?" Leo laughed. _

"_Well…"_

"_I think that would be kinda an important quality in order to teach someone to ride." Leo smirked then sneakily started to tickle Chris causing him to burst into giggles._

"Same old sarcastic Chris." Paige said as her sisters agreed with her.

"I have never seen him so happy." Piper said as she laid a hand on Leo's shoulder. He nodded his head.

"_Uncle I give up." Chris managed to get out through his laughs causing Leo to stop his tickling. "So are you really going to help me?" _

"_Of course come on let's carry your bike into the garage where my tools are to take the training wheels off."_

"See what I mean." Kevin said with a smile.

"I think I needed to see that." Leo stated as they walked through the room. No one in the group noticed someone in the shadows following them.

"Yea I mean being an elder took you away from the people who you cared about a lot but you still managed to find time for them." Leo nodded.

"But when did all of that change." The group watched as a bright light appeared before them. Kevin let out a soft gasp as he watched the memory before them.

_Leo paced the halls of the hospital with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Nearby Paige and Phoebe sat with a young Chris and Wyatt along with a little girl. _

"What's happening? Why are they at the hospital?"

"_Leo you need to calm down." Phoebe said as she watched her brother-in-law pace the floors. _

"_I should have been able to sense what was going on, I should have been able to sense its distress." Leo said as he let his hands rake through his hair._

"_You were in a deep meditation trance up there, you couldn't help it." Paige trying to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Chris looked at Wyatt as they walked over to some toys they had been playing with earlier. _

"_I hope mommy's ok." Wyatt said as Chris nodded his head. _

"_Me too. Wy, I'm scared." Wyatt pulled Chris into a hug. _

"_Don't worry they'll make it." Suddenly a doctor in a white suit walked through the emergency doors. Leo quickly walked over to him. They seemed to be talking for awhile until they watched the doctor place a hand on Leo's shoulder before walking back through the doors. _

"_Wyatt stay over here with Chris and Mel." Phoebe said as he and Paige walked over to Leo. _

"_What are they saying?" Chris asked as he watched Wyatt trying to hear what the adults were saying. His eyes went big._

"_Leo what did they say are they alright?" Phoebe asked as she watched Leo standing in shock. _

"_They said that they had to perform the C-section, Piper's ok but…" Leo stopped trying to find the words to say it. "The baby …it wasn't…wasn't breathing." _

"_Oh my god." Phoebe said as she pulled Leo into a hug as he started to sob into her shoulder. _

"_Wyatt what happen?" Chris asked as he watched his brother. _

"_Mom lost the baby." _

"That's when it changed." Kevin said in a soft voice as he watched Piper leaning onto Leo as if her own legs would give up on her.

* * *

Cole sat next to an unconscious Chris. He wondered what had happen to him and why he wasn't responding to none of their healers. 

"He'll be ok." A figure in the shadows said.

"I know he will be…maybe I shouldn't have brought him back." Cole started but the figure stopped him.

"You know that we need him to make this work." Cole nodded his head.

"I know lets just hope he gets up soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secrets of Chris Perry**

**Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Chapter Six**

The Resistance didn't seem like much from the outside but once you stepped it, you felt at home. Maybe that was the reason why it was home to so many people. It was a place away from the ruins, away from the magical probes, away from his evil Lordship. The location of the resistance had been hidden for years now yet the number of people from the outside coming in kept increasing. As of recently, there was a lot of talking going on in the conference room. Everyone knew what this meant. Chris was back.

Henry paced the confines of the conference room with a stroll in his hands as he gazed at the person in front of him. Tanya, the younger of his twin sisters had inform him of the latest statistics of their magical folk. They had lost over 100 witches in the past 6 months.

"I can't understand how this could be happening." Tanya watched her older brother. He had taken it upon himself to take leadership of the resistance after Wyatt had captured _her._ The stress was starting to get to him.

"Don't worry about it, Chris is back now and he will know what to do." She said as she ushered him over to a chair in the room. He sighed.

"But Cole said that he is still unconscious. Who knows maybe Wyatt got to him before we did? More importantly how did Cole know to go back for him at that exact moment?" Tanya shook her head. He let his hands run through his short spiked hair.

"No Wyatt doesn't know Chris is back. And Cole never said how he retrieved Chris, I know you don't like him but we need him and his impossible sources. Besides Chris really needs to hear what we received from the elders and seers." Henry nodded.

"Your right. But how do you think he would handle knowing the truth?"

* * *

There is no word that can describe the feeling of a parent after loosing a child. Piper and Leo were feeling it. Seeing that their soon to be conceived child wouldn't live to see the light of day that its life would end before it had even started.

No one had moved in the past few minutes except Piper who know had form a crumble on the floor along with Leo who was holding onto her for dear life. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She always hoped that Wyatt would be a big brother, that her and Leo would have another baby then she sees….she couldn't stand the pain that she had now acquired. Leo himself was in a state of shock. He wasn't really aware of anything right now. He had to deal with a lot of things in his time on earth but never nothing like this. Having no idea how to react, he did the first that came to mind, which was holding Piper and trying to comfort her as he felt the tears come in his eyes.

Phoebe and Paige stood and looked at the scene before them as they let the tears flow freely down their faces. Kevin cursed silently at the situation. He didn't mean to let them find out so fast, they would soon find out the truth. The action of Piper in this time was nothing that was a surprise to him. In the original timeline, the other Piper drove herself to this exact state anytime the subject of the child was brought up. He never had a chance to meet her. At least that is what he was told. He looked around and closed his eyes as he tried to sense the direction in which they should go next.

"How?" Kevin abruptly opened his eyes as he turned to Piper who was now sitting in a bit more composed state. Kevin swallowed. He knew what she was asking but wasn't sure how to answer her. Luckily he didn't have to because Chris' mind was going to answer it for him.

_The same looking Wyatt and Chris from the previous memory sat on the chair in the Library at Magic School as they watched their father pace the room._

"_Wy, you think she's ok?" Chris asked in a small voice as he clutched his bunny bear. Wyatt seemed to be in deep thought as he kept his eyes focused on his father. "Wy?"_

"_I don't know Chris now shush someone is coming." As if on cue, a male elder orbed down before Leo._

"_Leo…" But Leo started._

"_She lost it, she lost the baby." Leo said as he started pacing again._

"_We know." Odin replied as she watched her co-worker pace. It pained her heart for seeing him like this especially when she knew the truth._

"_I could have save 'em. I could have…" Chris and Wyatt watched as their father pace. They could both sense that he was very angry with himself._

"_No you couldn't, you were in deep meditation."_

"_But I came out of it and you…" Leo stopped as he realized._

"_Said it wasn't important. It wasn't important Leo, it had to happen." Leo eyes widened and the air in the room suddenly got a whole lot colder._

"_What? How on earth can you say it wasn't important? My wife and my child were dying." Leo said as he overturned a chair before going straight in front of Odin. "It didn't have to happen."_

"_You were too distracted and the elders…"_

"_WHAT? THE ELDERS DID THIS, YOU DID THIS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS DISTRACTED, I HAVE A FAMILY." Leo reached out his hand as he to grab him._

"_But you are an elder first. You have to realized the greater good has to be served." Odin paused gazing over to Chris and Wyatt noticing their presence for the first time. "Another child wasn't reasonable. Wyatt was a much to powerful being, secondly he shouldn't have been allowed, we had to correct our mistakes…"_

"_Are threatening my family?" Leo said in a low menacing tone. At that moment the memory went black._

Kevin sighed. "What happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris left the room. We are only seeing things through his eyes." Kevin said as he gazed over to Leo, who now had an unreadable emotion on his face.

* * *

Wyatt walked through his torture chamber as the cries of the prisoners seem to lighten his mood. He came before a heavily guarded door and walked inside. On the bed so pale and petite lay none other than Melinda Halliwell, one of the people who held the key to his end.

"I won't you or anyone else stop me." Wyatt said as he walked closer to the bed. "I have come to far to let it all fall apart."

**I was told that this chapter was missing but I was able to see it, so I decided to re-upload it as a new document. Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

The Secrets of Chris Perry

**The Secrets of Chris Perry **

**  
Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for. **

**AN- I am sorry I haven't updated this story but trust me I do plan on completing it especially with all the positive feedback it had received in the past. If you are still up for it I am willing to continue this story the rest of the summer but reviewers, you have to let me know that you are reading it so when you read please leave a review and say if you liked it or not or what you liked or would like to hear happen. The faster you review the faster I would update. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Seven**

The group continued to move through the confines of Chris' mind but no one dared to ask anymore questions because they were afraid of what they would hear. At this time, Kevin was starting to regret showing up because of all the pain he felt he had cause the family, but it was too late for that now. He needed to get them out and fast.

"Wait." Kevin said as he suddenly stopped and looked around. The rest of the group did the same thing. "We're here."

"But there is nothing here." Paige looked around. "What exactly is here anyway?" Kevin looked down.

"I'm going to send you back. You have already seen way too much, more than most of you can handle." Phoebe nodded and looked back at her sisters.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked as she walked towards Kevin. He gave her a small smile before he raised his hand, muttered a low incantation and snapped his finger. A bright light engulfed the group as the vanished and reappeared in an old alley.

"Oh no." Kevin said as he kicked the wall.

"What, what is it?" Paige questioned. After looking around, the group noticed something. "Why aren't we in the attic?"

* * *

Chris slowly began to open his eyes as he lay on the bed. The bright light in the room caused him to cover his eyes and for a minute he actually thought he might have died, that his journey was over. He quickly tried to sit up, only to feel a splitting headache and land right back down on the pillow.

"You know you shouldn't get up so fast." Chris head swung into the direction of the voice. It sounded so familiar. As his vision came into focus he could only murmur one name.

"Cole is that you?" Cole Turner stepped from out of the doorway and into the room where Chris could see him better. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cole gave him a small smirk. "Now is that anyway to talk to the guy who saved your life." Cole walked over and helped the struggling Chris sit up better in the bed.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Chris hand tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "I mean what are you doing in the past." Cole gave Chris a confused look.

"Wait the past?" Chris looked at him like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Chris take a look around, your at the Resistance Medical Ward. You're home." Chris eyes widen.

"What? How did I get here?" Before he could continue talking Cole shot up and began pacing.

"Well I didn't know what to do. Wyatt was out of control as usual and I over heard through the grapevine that the resistance needed you back. By the way, Henry needs to talk to you. Then I when I went to tell you, you were unconscious and I just brought your body back. No one could heal you."

"Whoa hold up." Chris interrupted him. "What do you mean they need me?" Just then Henry walked into the room carrying book in his hand.

"Chris thank god you're okay. We didn't know if you would be okay or how to help you." Henry said as he gave his cousin a hug. "But enough pleasantries we need to take you to the Planning Headquarters immediately to get you up to date on all that has happened."

"Wait hold up. What could be so important that you had to drag me back to the future?" Cole and Henry looked everywhere but straight in the eyes of Chris.

"We found out what made Wyatt turned and well we were piecing stuff together and there was an attack and well, he got Chris. He's got Mel."

Kevin continued walking through the alleys with the group close on his tail. He couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten out in time. The sisters were getting irritated and suddenly he felt as if he was walking alone.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Kevin pleaded as the sisters folded their arms.

"No we are not going anywhere until you tell us where the hell we are." Piper stated as her sisters agreed. Kevin ran his hand through his hair.

"We are in the future and if we stay in one place for too long his probes would be on us like white on rice." Kevin turned back around and was starting to walk as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mean Wyatt?" Kevin nodded.

"Now we are almost there but we need to cross the main road." Kevin held a breath as he slowly led the group to the main road where he heard gasps from the group behind him. Buildings were nothing more than remains and people were walking on the street like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Piper looked out in a distance and saw what was left of the golden gate bridge and felt a pain in her chest. Could her little innocent baby really had caused all of this. Kevin looked back and felt sympathetic of the group. "Come on we need to keep moving."

* * *

Screams filled the room as another energy ball collided with her flesh. She could feel her whole body sting whenever one collided with her body and she felt like crying but she wouldn't give him the privileges. This cat and mouse session had been going on for an hour now.

"Wow I forgot how stubborn you could be." Wyatt said as he sat in a chair in the middle of the room as he watched his cousin hanging off the wall with cuts and bruises.

"You know who my family was it shouldn't be any surprise to you." Mel smirked with all the strength she had but she could feel the drainage. Wyatt got up and walked over to her and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Where is the resistance?" Mel spat in his eyes causing him to become enraged and begin choking her. "Now now is that anyway to treat family." Wyatt watched as she struggle for breath as he gained much satisfaction. As Mel felt her body begin to release there was a knock on the door. "What!"

"Your highness there had been a sudden surge of magical energy in downtown San Francisco. Charmed energy." This caused Wyatt to immediately release his grip from Mel and focus his attention to the demon.

"What was it?" Wyatt asked with curiosity.

"Well sir we don't know as yet but we…."

"Well find out fast and bring the report back to me." The demon bowed his head as he shimmered out. "Looks like we are going to have to finish this another time cuz you know how it is." Wyatt walked over and placed his hand over Mel and healed her a bit and told his guards to carry her back to her room. Then he walked swiftly out the door to see what was really going on.

* * *

After it seemed like they were walking forever, Kevin approached a drainage system which was nailed with boards. He turned to the group who seemed to be catching their breath.

"Why didn't we just orb?" Paige asked as she regained her normal breathing.

"Because they would have sensed the magic and we would have died before we would make it to the resistance." Kevin pointed down to the small covered hole in the ground. "Come on hope in."

"What do you mean hope in?" Kevin sighed.

"Its an illusion now come on before someone sees us." The group shrugged as Leo was the first to jump in. He gave Kevin another look before he disappeared through the boards, everyone else followed his lead as the group disappeared in the whole and reappeared in a dimly lit room.

"This is the Resistance?" Kevin chuckled and shook his head.

"No this is my hole; we need to collect something before we go." Kevin looked straight and in the shadow he saw someone hiding. "Their safe don't worry I don't believe Wyatt got a chance to sense him. We are headed over to resistance now. Is Chris there?" The rest of the group tried to squint their eyes to see the figure but it was in vain. Kevin must have received some reply because he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Lets go."

**What is going to happen next? Who was that shadow figure? Leave a review I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secrets of Chris Perry**

**Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for.**

**AN- oh from a review here is a bit of who is who?**

Piper and Leo kids- Chris and Wyatt and baby (died during child birth)  
Phoebe and Cole kids (sorry Coop fans)- Mel (the other two died fighting Wyatt)  
Paige and Henry kids- Henry, Tanya and her twin (died fighting Wyatt)

**Hope that clears up some things for you guys. As for who Kevin is and what role he plays, that is going to be revealed in upcoming chapters. Hope this helps! Carry on!**

"How the hell did he manage to get Mel? She wasn't suppose to leave to fight." Chris sweared under his breath. Mel was his younger cousin and he treated her like his own sister for as long as he could remember. He knew he was acting unreasonable to but to even begin to imagine what Wyatt could be doing to her made him shudder.

"Chris you need to calm down." Henry said trying to soothe his older cousin. "Our numbers have been dwindling in terms of those with strong offensive powers. Ever since the Bianca incident, Wyatt seemed to have been going on a rampage." Trying to pick his words carefully knowing what the deceased Phoenix meant to Chris. "I should have orbed her out, you left me in charge and I screwed up."

At that moment Cole decided to shimmer in. "Oh Chris, have you been updated yet?"

"No, we should make our way to the conference room." Chris started but stopped as he saw the expression on the ex-demon's face. "What is it?"

"I'm hearing some interface transmitted to hunters, something about a magical surge. Do you want me to go check it out?"

"Yeah you do that, we can wait for you to get back." Chris said with a nod. Secretly he just wanted to see what damage his trip to the past has done so far. "I will do some rounds and lets say we meet up in an hour?"

"Okay, good." Cole said before continuing. "Hey be easy on Junior there, he has been doing some hell of a job since you left." With that he shimmered out. Henry couldn't help but look at the spot where Cole was.

"Again Chris, I am sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I know you wouldn't put her in harms way on purpose, we all love her very much and we are going to get her back." Chris stated as he gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Let's go see how the rest of our crazy family is doing."

* * *

So far the time travelers have been kept out of sight. Their journey to the Resistance has been a very long one, especially since Kevin insisted that they walk instead of orbing. Something about magic triggering the probes. After sometime walking, the group came before a familiar spot.

"Oh my..." Piper murmured as she started at the building before her. It was her club, P3, or at least what was left of it. The building seemed to be covered with wooden baracades and graffiti. It looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Seeing the look at the sisters face, Kevin stopped and turned to them.

"We need to keep moving, the entrance to the resistance is through here." He said point at the alley behind the club.

"Hmmm this doesn't look very protected, I can see sources of entry all over." Paige said trying to lighten the mood. Kevin on the other hand, did not manage to see the humor of the situation.

"Its an illusion, trust me, if the Resistance doesn't want you in, you _definitely _wont be getting in." They came before a large dumpster and Kevin started whispering a chant which revealed a large cave. "Come on lets go before it closes." Once inside, Kevin stood at the entrance waiting for everyone to be inside before saying another chant which closed the door.

"Now what?" Leo said making his presence be known since they arrived. He himself had been in shock at the damage he had seen being brought down to the city he had grown to love by the hands of his eldest son. How could they just sit back and let this happen? How could he had failed so much as a father. He had to change this, he just had to.

"Now , we orb. It's protected from transmitting the magic used inside. This is just one of the many entrances. We need to find someone who can send you guys home." The group nodded in agreement. A part of Kevin felt sorry for the group, no one should have to see or better yet have to live in this kind of future, but hopefully this would add to the fuel and desire to save Wyatt, for all of their sake. "You guys need to hold my hand." Seeing Leo getting ready to protest he raises his hand in objection "there is a complex orb route that is laced with magical booby traps, I don't need you guys getting hurt."

"Let's get this show on the road then." Phoebe said grabbing the young man hand. Everyone else followed the suit and they all disappeared in the familiar sight of bright white lights.

When they had materialized, the sight seemed to be that of a long hallway. The walls seemed to be covered with different inscriptions, spells perhaps and some torches that seemed to be providing light. It didn't seem homey but there, they indeed felt safer.

"Come on you guys, the conference room is right down this hallway." Kevin started but was stopped midsentence as a familiar face appeared.

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay? You have been gone for too long you had me worried sick." Tanya said as she began squeezing the life out of Kevin. The sisters and Leo looked on in interest. The young girl seemed to look no older than a teenager with her brunette hair pulled back in one which accentuated her prominent cheek bones. Her attire was one that seemed to be rural to say the least, looked like something a demon would wear but they knew better to question such things.

"Everything is fine Tanya. WE are fine." Stressing the we, this caused the female to become aware of the other visitors behind Kevin.

"Oh wow, did _he _bring them back?"

"No I caught them snooping around the labrythn. I assume Chris is back? We need to get to him and fill him in."

"Yeah he's in the conference room. We are about to do the briefing, you should be there too."

"Uhm hello? Past people here, can someone tell us what's going on?" Phoebe exclaimed. She had been quiet all of this time just observing the interaction between the future people. Still new to her empathy power she was trying to pick up some sort of emotion from them but all she felt was pain and a sense of longing, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Don't worry Phoebe, we will get you guys back as soon as possible in one piece." Tanya said with a smile. She had sensed the empathy invasion from her past Aunt and quickly sent her some 'confusion'.

"How do you know my name?" Phoebe asked innocently enough.

"You're the Charmed ones, everyone here knows you." She answered as honestly as she could without revealing too much. "I need to get going, we got word of an attack to the western coven witches, so I am going to help with the rescue. We will talk when I get back?" Kevin simply nodded as they watched the young girl slammed a potion on the ground before disappearing in an array of lights.

"Where are our future selves? I would love to have a wiccan word with them to ask them how the hell they let this happen." Piper said as she shook her head. The world had practically gone to hell by the hand of her innocent baby, where in the world was she when this was happening?

"You won't be visited by your future selves. It's not possible." Paige started to interrupt but was quickly cut off "You know you can't know or see too much, future consequences and all." He heard a loud groan coming from the group, he couldn't help but laugh. "I guess Chris has used the mantra once to many?"

"That would be an understatement." Piper snipped while they started to follow the young man. She was now determined now more than ever to change this future, living in fear wasn't something she wanted for her family.

* * *

"Mel guess who's back." Wyatt said in a singsong voice as he entered the dungeon chamber. "Mel?" He said again as he didn't get a reply back. He walked carefully towards the cage and peered inside only to get something thrown into his face obscuring his vision. "Damn it!" He growled in anger as he cleared his eyes only to see one of the guard keeping watch tied inside of the cage. "Gotta love a good game of cat and mouse." At that same minute a few demons shimmered in.

"Sir the silent alarm went off, someone just left the vicinity." One of the demons said at that moment after which he was consumed with flames.

"Anyone else want to state the obvious to me?" Wyatt said in a way that caused the demons to tremble. "Go! Find her!" The demons nodded their head before shimmering out. "Hmm I wonder if my younger brother had anything to do with this." At that exact moment a limp unconscious Melinda was thrown back into the chamber. "Tsk tsk tsk. Come on Mel, you don't think I wouldn't have guards on the outside waiting for you. You will pay for that the moment you get up. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight again. Otherwise it would be your head."

**Okay here is an update guys. I don't know if people are still reading much fanfiction but based on the response from the chapter I would continue and hopefully finish this one as well. So you know the drill. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secrets of Chris Perry**

**Chris Revelation Fic. Set in Season 6. The Charmed Ones are getting very suspicious so they cast a spell to reveal his identity and get more than they bargained for.**

**AN- thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter, it is nice when to know that people are still interested in the story. **

Wyatt Halliwell gazed at the view from the balcony his mansion. He had heard from some of his legions that his younger brother Chris had returned but he was not yet sure as to why. He shook his head at the thought. His younger brother has been such a thorn in his side since he had risen to power all those years ago, he had offered to give the young man the world, _his world_ to rule by his side instead, he decided to pose a threat every step at a way.

"What are you up to now my brother?" He thought to himself. His gaze went down to the worn out leather ribbon he wore on his wrist.

_"Hey Chris what ya doing?" 12 year old Wyatt said as he orbed into the bedroom that the two young witches shared. He saw his younger brother sitting on ground in his own world as fiddled with the tiny object he had yet to identify in his hand._

_"Hey Wy, I'm just finishing up your birthday gift! I want it to be ready in time for the party so you need to leave me alone." The younger witch said without looking up from his project. Wyatt shook his head, Chris had been going through a creative phase ever since he had gotten that darn pocket knife from grandpa on his last birthday. But alas he knew not to discourage him. _

_"Alright, its just Mom asked me to check on you since you were ignoring her calls." Chris blushed._

_"Aww I didn't mean to….Yes its done!" Chris said as he stood up and held his tiny fist towards his brother. "Happy Birthday Wy." Wyatt held out his hand to reveal a leather arm band that seemed far to big that seemed to be stitched in a non professional manner, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the engravement – 'Brothers forever'. _

All these years later, Wyatt still held onto the old band. Despite the differences that him and Chris had, he still was determined to remind him that they would forever be brothers and his main concern was just to protect him and give him all that he desired and wanted. Whether he wanted it or not. His new plan was one that hopefully wouldn't fail, having his younger cousin Melinda in captivity guaranteed a fight that he would be prepared for, one that would once and for all bring the young witch home and to his side.

"In time old friend, all in due time."

* * *

Chris couldn't help but smile. Since he came back he had been bombarded with hugs and signs of love and appreciation, nothing he was experienced while he was in the past for the past few months. It was weird how people who weren't family treated him more like family then his very own family. _No they aren't family, not yet as yet._ He reminded himself. He had purposefully kept his family in the dark, no one needed to know of this horrible future let alone live in it.

When he arrived in the room, he scanned the surroundings. He noticed a few figures on the far end talking, one person he could easily identify, his younger cousin Henry and the other one had his back turned. By the look on face of his cousin, he knew some bad news were just received. He let out a sigh, _Great, just great._

* * *

"Are you sure?" Henry asked in doubt. He couldn't believe what he had been hearing.

"Yes, he should be bringing them here any moment."

"Wow, I don't know if I can see them." Henry ran his fingers through his short hair, he didn't believe he was physically let alone emotionally ready for this. "How do you think Chris is going to take this? Do you think he knows even?"

"No, don't you think he would bring it up?" The elder male's plea came to a sudden stop as he saw the look of surprise on the young witch face. He slowly turned around and looked at Chris who stood behind them. "Chris, how are you feeling?" He said in a steady voice.

"Leo," Chris said acknowledging his father's presence with a hint of disgust in his voice. It was no secret that Chris and his father did not get along but in order to do anything, in order to attempt to save the future, save Wyatt, they had learned to be at least civil. "What are you doing?"

Leo flinched slightly at the tone of his younger son's voice. "I know you told me not to interfere, but I came to let you know that the Charmed ones are here." He said slowly stressing on the 'charmed ones' in his sentence.

Chris stared blankly at them. It was as if his mind was trying to comprehend with them. "What do you mean the Charmed ones are here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Chris' eyebrows frowned as he went into deep concentration. What was the last thing he remembered? "Well, I was doing some hunting in the underworld, and they summoned me and…..oh crap." He said as his eyes went as large as flying saucers. "they casted a spell on me."

"Why is that?" Henry asked in confusion. A spell would seem a bit extreme don't you think.

"They didn't or well don't trust me." Chris said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, a trait he had learned a long time ago he had inherited from his father when he was deep thought. "So when I came back to the future, their spell must have reversed itself dragging them here."

Leo nodded in response. "Do you have any idea why?" Henry inquired as his gaze went between the father and son before him. "Or better yet what was the purpose of the spell was?"

"Well it was once to show them whether or not they should Chris, it showed them his memories." Leo replied. Yet again his younger son looked at him in a confused dazed state.

"Wait, how the hell do you know that?"

"Well Kevin was…." But Leo was stopped by the gaze of betrayal on Chris' face.

"So wait, you sent in one of your little lackies to scope out my mind?" Chris exploded with rage. "That is such an invasion of personal space, who said I wanted to be the latest conquest of your precious…"

"Hey, don't Chris, please." Leo begged. He hated whenever Chris would start arguing with him. All he wanted was put the past behind and try to move forward. "Kevin had a premonition that you were in trouble, so I gave him permission to ensure that they don't find out anything that you didn't want them to." Leo paused looking for the expression in his face. Once he noticed it softened a bit, he continued, "I know how important it is keeping your secret, besides no one should have to know let alone see this future, your words right."

Henry couldn't help but give a little snicker at how Leo managed to use Chris' own mantra on himself on rightly. He shook his head. He looked over at Chris who's mind seemed to have already started to formulate his next move. He couldn't help but admire his older cousin, in the midst of the most emotional and difficult situations he always managed to take the offensive and hit things hard to get the desired results. "Okay so what are we going to do? I mean with all that power, I am sure your highness probes probably already sent him word that something is up."

"You're right Henry, so that means we need to send them back as soon as possible." The other gentlemen nod in agreement. "can't have them dying in the future otherwise you or I wouldn't have much of one." Chris said with a chuckle. With a more serious face he turns to his wayward father. "So when are they supposed to be getting here."

Just at that moment the doors of the conference room was pushed open by Kevin, behind him following closely was the Charmed ones and Leo. Kevin looked back at them to ensure that everyone was present and then shared a gaze with Leo and Henry Jr who simply nodded their head in acknowledgement of his presence. Then he came face to face with a man that hated everything about him, one who never chose to accept him. Seeing the defense stance that Chris was taken he simply dropped the gaze. _This is going to be a long night. _

**Okay guys, I'll stop here, so next chapter you will see the interaction between future people and those of the past. So press that little review button, the quicker you review, the quicker the update shall come! So comment and review!**


End file.
